Love and Jealousy
by Da-Angel
Summary: Max goes back to school where she finds Nudge,Iggy,Fang,and Ella. She meets Nudge's older sis, Tasha. She likes Tasha until she finds out that Fang likes her more. DRAMA! Secrets get spilled... Max will do Anything and Everything to keep Tasha away from her "boyfriend" Fang. Will Max and Tasha fight or will Tasha back down, run away and hind from the situation?


**This story is human-form; I wanted to try something different. So hope you like it. I would love if you guys review it and all that good stuff. So thanks in advance. And hope you enjoy.**

Max: "How dare you! It aint other 'til I say it is." (Future quote)

I am so excited about school!... I can't wait! I went downstairs and saw a plate of pancakes, cheesy eggs, and sausage. Yum… That was delicious. When I and Ella got done with our food we rushed out the door to meet up with Fang and Iggy... "Hey where's Nudge?" I asked. "I don't know….. I tried calling her but she didn't answer" said Fang. "Aww well did she call you back?" I asked. "Nope" said Fang. "I called her too. But she didn't answer either." "Well that's odd because if she misses a call from us, she usually calls back immediately" I said…. As we were all talking, Ella said "Come on you guys we gotta hurry up if we don't want to be late." "Ella's right" Iggy said as we all started walking towards Windchester Academy.

Ten min. later we all went to our lockers (which are right next to each other). Nudge was taking to an African-American girl who was the same height as me and Fang. I tapped Nudge on her shoulder, she turned around slowly and said "Oh, hey Max". "Where were you this morning?" Ella asked while smiling. "I'm sorry" Nudge said coming towards Ella with her arms stretched out and gave her a hug. "So where were you this morning" Iggy asked. "I was too excited about seeing my big sister again." Said Nudge, letting go of Ella. "Aw. How is she?" Fang asked. _Is he seriously asking that? Why should he even care, he has me…Duh… _I thought in my mind as I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Nudge said moving out of the way so they could see her big sis.

Nudge's sis stopped talking to her friend to turn to her sis. "Hi I'm Tasha" she said. Fang immediately moved closer and said, "Hi I'm Fang….You are really beautiful" "Oh well, thank you" Tasha said as she flipped her long, black hair and she started to blush. "Oh hell naw!" I said snapping my fingers and moving closer to Fang. "She aint 'beautiful'. I'm yo girlfriend. You can't call anybody else beautiful but me. Ok…" I said coming closer to Fang and gripping his arm. The bell rang, "Come on Fang lets go" I said trying to walk but he didn't move. Iggy, Nudge, and Ella left to go to class. "I'm going to show Tasha to her class. And I'm not your boyfriend." Fang said taking my arm off him. "!FINE!" I said as I looked at her, "Don't even think about stealing Fang away from or I will personality come after you!" I walked away angrily. "So may I walk you to class?" Fang said as he led the way. "You may" Tasha said smiling as she walked along side him.

Tasha and Fang spent the entire day at school talking. They both found out have 4 classes together (2 everyday).

Later at Fangs house….

(Iggy, Nudge, and Ella are on the couch. Fang is on a loveseat.) Fang giggles. "Who are you texting that got you so giggly?"Iggy asked. "Tasha" Fang said with looking up from his phone. "Sounds like you two are starting to take an interest in each other" Nudge said while smiling. "We just met today but we'll see where it goes" Fang said, looking at Nudge. Tasha knocks on the front door. "Doors open" Fang said. Tasha opened up the door and sat next to Fang. "Hey" Fang said. "Nudge, how was your first day of school?" asked Tasha. It was good but-"Nudge was interrupted by another knock at the door. "Who else could that be? Everyone is here…. Doors open" I come in, and say "hey you guys" whiling smiling. "Of course" Fang said looking disappointed. I close the door and walk through the middle living room. Then I said "Get up" to Tasha. "Excuse me!" Tasha said. "You heard me… I said get up… now" I said starting to get angry. "I aint gotta get up! You aint my momma. I aint gotta do nothin' that you say." Tasha said she rolled her eyes. "Max why don't you go sit on the single sofa?" Fang asked. "Fine!" I said as angrily as on the single sofa. It was 5 min. of silence then Tasha asked again. "Nudge how was your first day of school?" "Well before I was interrupted… It was good but this girl doesn't like me" Nudge said. "Well people haven't liked you before so what's the difference?" Tasha asked. "She was my one of my best friends" Nudge said, looking down at the floor.


End file.
